


Quarantined Edelys

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), F/F, i guess?, quarantine fic, wow theres a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stuck inside during lockdown, Lysithea calls Edelgard to play animal crossing with her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: anonymous





	Quarantined Edelys

Lysithea figured she must have gone crazy if she was about to call Edelgard. Being stuck inside probably fried all her logic. What was she doing thinking the best in class, professors favourite, Edelgard Von Hresvelg would answer her call to play fucking Animal Crossing.

Also she was ignoring the fact they were in different classes and technically on opposite sides.

Lysithea was aware Edelgard was currently playing the game. She had talked about it on her Twitter account.

The account Lysithea found herself checking over and over despite promising not to act that ridiculous. So she had it bad for Edelgard but she didn't need to be weird about it.

Studying economics for the past 40 minutes had grown so boring. The notebook by her desk was now full of messy half rushed cursive. An empty mug of coffee that had been sitting there for… A good while now. Sighing, Lysithea picked up the mug, walked over to the kitchen, rinsed it in the sink and placed it inside the dishwasher. She made herself a fresh mug and returned to her desk, pulling her switch out of the dock.

Quarantine had turned out to be nothing but studying, playing animal crossing and a tiny bit of sleep. The entirety of Fódlan was on lock down, making time just slip away.

On the subject of time, Lysithea realised her game was currently in July.

As if she could waste a moment of her time waiting for a game to tick to the months that she might not live to. Worst case scenario. (Though Lysithea figured she had a few more years up her sleeve, more if they made any progress with that cure.)

Feeling embarrassed she set her game back to the current day.

She was mentally preparing herself as she ran around cleaning up her island. After five minutes Lysithea hit the call button.

Edelgard picked up immediately. “Hello Lysithea, you called?”

“Yes, I understand you are probably busy but sometime in the future would you like to play animal crossing together?” There was a silence and Lysithea scrambled to fill it. She felt like she needed to add something to this conversation to make it not seem so desperate. “I'd just like to see your island, I figured it’s a lot nicer than Claude’s.”

Edelgard chuckled. “His island is certainly something. I'm not sure how he got quite so many deer villagers.”

Things went quiet again and Lysithea grimaced.

“Okay.” Edelgard’s tone softened. “My gates are open. The dodo code is 2. X. 6. M. 6.”

A smile crept onto Lysithea’s face as she started to race down to the airport. “On my way.” When she reached it she started speaking to Orville. “Wait, what was that code again?”

“2. X. 6. M. 6… I do hope you'll forgive the mess, I just got on my break and well I'm in the middle of terraforming.”

“I can…” Lysithea hesitated as she stopped pressing A just before she confirmed the dodo code. “Come at a better time if you like?”

“No don't worry, please, it's a welcome break. I've been on conference calls all morning and I finally get an hour to myself. I'd rather spend it with a friend then making more work for myself in a video game no less.”

“I'm a big fan of making more work for myself.” Lysithea joked.

“Yes you are. I have always liked that about you though.”

Lysithea’s cheeks blushed a deep red. She stared down at the switch in her hands, focusing on anything but Edelgard’s compliment. “Huh, Dianthus? What an usual but nice name for an island.”

Edelgard went silent for a moment until Lysithea heard a sigh of some sorts from the other end of the phone. “Thank you.” She replied wistfully.

What on earth was that supposed to mean? Lysithea asked herself as she tried to think. Had Edelgard actually created something deep and personal with her island on Animal Crossing?

Now she thought more about it, Edelgard never talked about her island. (At least not on her Twitter account.) She only ever spoke of other people's and general achievements which was a bad sign.

Still the plane was setting off.

Lysithea watched as she flew over the island of Dianthus. It was… Beautiful. Lines of Black and white roses adorned every path. Which were all decorated with a perfectly chosen custom stone pattern.

The plane flew past a villager’s house and Lysithea could see Edelgard had built them a yard. She had added furniture that fit the theme of their house and surrounded the whole thing in pink and white lilies.

The entire place looked so delicately crafted Lysithea couldn't believe it. The cut scene ended and she emerged from the airport.

Edelgard greeted her there, waving ingame. She wore the same red suit jacket and black plants Lysithea had often seen her power walking through Uni in. Still Edelgard’s villager looked nothing like her and that was for one reason.

Her hair was a light brown color.

Lysithea would have been immensely irritated by this but she had seen Edelgard’s villager before so she had already gotten her irritation out of the way.

She didn't try and cover up her ghostly white hair, in game or otherwise. Putting that trauma related complex away, Lysithea focused on the island. “Nice place you got here.”

“Thank you.” Edelgard said, making sure to always be careful and proper with her words. “I can show you around if you like?”

“Sure.” Lysithea replied, moving her character forwards. She got herself mentally prepared for the island tour of her life. This place was going to be like no other island she had seen before and make everyone else pail in comparison. That was Edelgard’s style.

Edelgard started walking and Lysithea followed, making sure to always stay on the paths. A habit that had been truly burned into her from the last games.

The rest of the island was just as beautiful. Custom sign posts with cute little drawings pointed the way around. The terraforming in progress Edelgard mentioned was located by the museum. It wasn't just a little bit of terraforming. She was working on a 3 level waterfall that went all around the building. There were grand stone steps leading upwards and two full T.Rex placed as decorations.

“Wow Edelgard.” Lysithea laughed, unable to believe her eyes.

“It's…” She sounded a little embarrassed. “Not finished as you can see…”

“It's amazing that's what it is.” Lysithea raced her character forward and up the steps. “As expected of you Edelgard.”

“The museum itself isn't that impressive… Please, let me show you around the rest of my island first.”

Lysithea nodded before realising this was a voice call. “Okay.”

Edelgard’s character started walking so Lysithea once again followed her. The organised paths and flowers were ever present throughout the island. They passed by a house and Lysithea was curious to see who Edelgard had gotten. Opening up the map she took a look.

Raising an eyebrow, Lysithea smirked. “You have Apollo. How very fitting for you to have an eagle.”

“Yes.” Edelgard laughed and it was the best thing Lysithea had heard all day. “He is quite marvellous.” After a pause she quickly added on. “Though I am rather fond of all my villagers.”

That suited Edelgard’s style, grateful to anyone who rallies by her side.

“I don't… Really talk to mine.” Lysithea confessed. “Only when prompted to.”

Things fell silent for a moment before Edelgard’s voice cut across the call. “How sad, although I suppose that's not unlike you.”

“Hey don't psychoanalyze this.” Lysithea replied sternly. “It's just a video game.” Lysithea felt her cheeks heat up. Now Edelgard was doing exactly just that and it pissed her off. Her brash words hadn't really helped the situation either. Clearing her throat Lysithea changed the subject . “Please continue with the island tour.”

“Right.”

The two of them walked around the rest of Edelgard’s island before Lysithea confessed she needed to get back to her studies.

Thanking Edelgard for letting her visit she quickly left, although she wanted to stay for longer. Once the call ended Lysithea let out the biggest sigh of relief.

It had been over a month since she had seen Edelgard and they had hardly spoken since lock down began. Why would they after all? It's not like she was close to Edelgard or even her friend.

Lysithea sort of felt like she had just somehow used up a rare once in a lifetime chance on that island visit. Now it was back to coursework and studying for the next big test.

The switch beeped, looking down at it she had received a friend request from none other than Edelgard.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a long fic so I haven't posted in a good while,,, 
> 
> Now after a few months I write for these two again and I missed them!! tho I forgot how they work fdggdgdf oh well! 
> 
> I'm bored and this was a joke! 
> 
> As always thanks for reading ^^


End file.
